smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Ib
Special Moves Standard B- Painting Place Painting place is Ib's primary mechanic, allowing her to place paintings on the stage to screw with other opponents. Ib can place 3 portraits at once anywhere on the stage. When they are grey, they are inactive, meaning they cannot absorb anything and are immune to anti-trap moves. (This is the revised version of Ib's B move, mostly from the words of Chincherrinas): Paintings naturally absorb projectiles (but when that pic absorbs, 1 sec cool-down before absorbing again.Pressing A on a pic will enable player absorption, but if pic is not in any sort of cool-down. The absorption of a player will cause that player to be ejected from one of the other two paintings, 3 sec. before pic can absorb anything.The absorption of a player will also remove effect from that pic, wait 1 sec. before the other 2 pics can be selected to absorb players, 3 sec. for previous pic. When a painting is placed, Ib can use her Side B, Up B or Down B to do different things with them. Move Origin: While paintings are seen all throughout the game, one of the only times Ib actually uses a painting is when she uses an ant painting to cross a chasm in the floor of a room. Side B- Lady in Red When pressing Side B, Ib will be in an immobilized state, where pressing A, B or R (in correspondance to her paintings) will unleashed a Lady in Red to emerge and ram into opponents. Once a Lady in Red attacks, the paining is taken down. Move Origin: The Lady in Red (along with other colors seen throughout the game) paintings are common enemies in Ib. They appear to be a painting of a woman in a dress (similar to the Mona Lisa). Occasionally, they will pull out of the frame, and chase Ib. Up B- Fisherman Pressing Up B spawns the Fisherman painting that reels Ib inside. The paining dissapears, as Ib has a choice of any of the 3 paintings on the field. Pressing A, B or R will teleport to any of these painings. If no button is pressed, she is transported to a random painting. Move Origin: During the part of the game, where Garry and Ib (and Mary) get separated, Gary has to add an umbrella to the fishing hook of a painting, which will then be caught by a fisherman in another painting in the room that Ib is in. Down B- Vandalism Just like Lady in Red, Ib becomes immobilized to select a painting (with A, B or R) to make it explode, dealing damage and removing the painting. Move Origin: While this move is original to Lawl, and exploding paintings weren't in Ib, the explosion sprite is taken from a few scenes in Ib. Final Smash- Treasure Hunt Ib dissapears, summoning the empty doll painting. The bells ring, the screen shakes, music plays, as each ring makes the Doll come closer to to the canvas. After every ding, dolls appear around the stage. Killing the right one will stop the FS, but the wrong doll will deal damage and remove the correct doll until the next ding. The dolls change places every time, every one changes. Once the Doll gets out of the painting, all enemies on the field are KOed, and Ib reappears. Move Origin: During the separation part of the game, Garry has to find colored balls, in order to make a bridge in Ib's room, in order for Ib to get a key. One of the balls is stolen by a doll, which then runs into a room with other dools like it, and a blank canvas. When he picks up the ball and tries to leave, the door is locked. Garry then has to find the key in one of the dolls before the giant doll comes out of the canvas, and instantly kills Garry. The doll that stole the ball calls it a "treasure hunt", which is where the name of the final smash comes from. Taunts *Down Taunt- She looks at her rose. *Side Taunt- She summons a vase for her rose, with the healing affect from the game. *Up Taunt- She look at the eye on the ground. Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- looks at the Fabricated World painting. *Victory #2- Wakes up with Garry's coat as a blanket, while Garry at the same time is there. *Victory #3- Ib hugs Garry *Lose- Collapses Trophy Description What was throught to be a simple visit to the art gallery with her parents turned out to be a life changing experience. In what type of world has she been trapped in? It's no place for a little girl that doesn't know many words, but after solving many mind-breaking puzzles she has turned into one tricky gal... not to mention the many perils she had to run from, more experiences that have given her more attributes. Nevertheless, she attempted to control the world that tried to overpower her, and with those powers come back to her world, where Garry told of a tournament that was going to be "loads of fun". Snake Codec Snake: Aaah there’s another Madotsuki walking around here! Why does this one has creepy dreams? Otacon: …Actually… she doesn’t. Snake: Doesn’t feel right fighting someone in a fashionable dress tho. Otacon: …Actually… she kicks ass. At a young age she got split from her parents and got in a world where everything is weird. She’s been in places and seen things people like you and me can’t even begin to imagine. Snake: Oohh shit… ''Character Description'' Ib is the primary protagonist and main playable character of the RPG maker game of the same name, Ib. The game is a horror-adventure RPG maker game, much like Yume Nikki or Ao Oni. One day, Ib and her parents went to an art museum showcasing the works of a mysterious artist named Guertena. When she went off on her own to explore the exhibit, she encounters a mysterious painting, which soon transports her into a twisted world inhabited by the portraits and sculptures of Guertena. From there, she tries to escape back to reality, with the helps of two other museum-goers; Garry and Mary. Ib is a silent protagonist, much like Madotsuki and Yomika, and her vocabulary isn't entirely expansive, since she doesn't know most of the words she reads throughout her adventure. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - She runs forward, kicking the opponent. *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - She take a painting with a Lady In Red in it who scratch forward. *Up smash - *Down smash -Two black hands rise from the ground on both sides of her. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - She jumps up while stabbing opponents with a pike twice. *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Role in The Subspace Emissary Ib was finally able to escape the nightmarish painting world held within Guertana's Gallery, yet she returns to a rather...odd scene. The gallery had been vandalized and taken over by Bison and Shadaloo. Pictures of Bison, the Shadaloo insignia, and the word YES we're sprawled all along the walls as all the art patrons were taken hostage. Ib fights off some of the Shadaloo guards, while finally confronting Bison. Luckily, Guile crashes in via his plane, and is ready to attack Bison. Bison attempts to trophify Guile, but Ib steps in and saves him with her paintings. Bison then calls in Sagat, who fights Guile and Ib while he and Balrog escape. After Sagat retreats, Guile advises Ib to go home to her parents. However, Ib remembers that Bison took hostages, quite possibly including her parents. So, she runs off with Guile to find Shadaloo and save her parents. Playable appearances *Guertana Gallery Classic Mode Rivals Classic Mode Quotes Victory Quotes VS. Rivals Miscellaneous Ending Trivia *Ib is the first RPG Maker character to not hail from the Yume Nikki universe. *''Ib'' was released sometime in February 2012, which means Ib is technically the youngest Lawl character in terms of when she was introduced to the world. This was until Aya's moveset, as Mad Father was released sometime in December 2012. *Starting with Mary's moveset, her appearance has been upgraded from sprites to her in-game render. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cults Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Low Rank Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Unknown Category:Locked Category:Females Category:Camper Category:Ib (universe)